1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a method, a program, and recording medium, and particularly relates to a superior electronic device, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a method, a program, and recording medium capable of being connected to a network in a manner that is not troublesome for a user, and being adopted when carrying out processing or transferring data.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as communication technology has developed, environments where various items of device such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and televisions, etc. are connected together via a network to enable data to be transferred have been put into place. For example, it is now possible for an image reproduced using a personal computer to be transmitted via a home network and be displayed on a television.
However, when the actual connection of individual device to the network is carried out, the set-up process is straightforward, but in order to implement communication over a connection with specific device, it is necessary at this time, for example, to set up the address, etc. of the device with which it is intended to communicate, and accordingly, this is troublesome for the user. For example, in the event where images reproduced by a personal computer are transmitted via a home network and displayed using a television, it is necessary to operate a personal computer in order to set up various information such as the address of the television, etc.
Further, when the number of devices connected to the network is increased, there are problems in that it becomes difficult to distinguish which cable is used to connect which of the devices. A conventional technology as one method for resolving these problems is disclosed in patent document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2003-143147.